Kung Fu Dragon!
by ZeroSanSei
Summary: El Guerrero Dragón recibe la visita de un ser que le anuncia la inevitable destrucción de toda China y este le pide que le entregue el Rollo del Dragón ya que piensa usar su poder para detener ese mal. Las cosas se complican cuando se cuenta la verdad del rollo. Sin más opciones, decide entrenar con el Guerrero Dragón y los Cinco Furiosos para la lucha. Posiblemente cambie a M
1. Prólogo 1: Héroe Renegado

_¡Hola! Aquí algo en lo que he estado trabajando pero que, por motivos personales, no había tenido el tiempo de revisar y publicar. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

TsunSun es una ciudad al sur de China, no hace mucho que fue fundada. En aquel entonces, prometía paz y tranquilidad para los que llegaran a residir en ella, sería la ciudad más segura de toda China, sin embargo, debido a la locación y lo retirada que se encontraba de la capital, fueron pocas las familias que se mudaron con la esperanza de encontrar un hogar. TsunSun es una ciudad situada en la cima de una montaña y fue exactamente por esa razón que se volvió famosa entre los bandidos y asesinos quienes, no pudiendo dejar pasar la oportunidad de poseer un lugar así, se apoderaron de ella. Usaron el miedo y la fuerza para tomar todo cuanto quisieron y luego, cuando los habitantes ya no tenían más que ofrecer, les convirtieron en sus esclavos y les obligaron a trabajar para ellos día y noche. TsunSun había caído en manos de gente sin corazón, pero gracias a un grupo de guerreros que se impusieron ante la injusticia, la ciudad fue liberada de sus opresores.

**Hace ya veinte años de eso.**

La lluvia inundó las calles bajas de la ciudad haciendo imposible que los habitantes salieran de sus hogares. Pareciera que la lluvia arreciaba a cada segundo amenazando con inundar la ciudad, el clima no mostraba señas de mejorar pronto.

Un encapuchado caminaba por las calles evitando las zonas más inundadas mientras subía la montaña. El cielo pintado de gris por las nubes propiciaba a la ciudad de una atmosfera tétrica, las calles sin asfalto por las que transitaban, llenas de lodo, manchaban la extraña vestimenta que le cubría de pies a cabeza impregnándose del olor a tierra mojada. Caminaba con seguridad, ignorando lo peligroso que es salir con el clima así. Fácilmente se pueden suponer algunas cosas de ese ser con solo verle, dos de ellas son que no es de un residente de la ciudad y que debido a su estatura ridícula, de medio metro o menos, se trata de un crio.

Su lento y corto caminar debido a su tamaño le llevó hasta la cima de la montaña. Se detuvo frente a una humilde casa con un techo frente a la entrada para escapar de la lluvia, se acercó a la puerta, levantó el brazo y golpeó la puerta. Un relámpago se pinto en el cielo seguido de un estruendoso trueno que espantó a algunas avecillas que se resguardaban de la lluvia. El cielo se oscureció de nuevo y el encapuchado golpeó la puerta una vez más.

La puerta se abrió, un leopardo gris, de ya edad avanzada vistiendo un hanfu blanco fue quien atendió la llamada del extraño que tocó la puerta. Sus ojos se veían cansado, sugiriendo que estaba durmiendo hasta hace unos segundos. Observó por un momento al misterioso personaje y luego abrió la boca.

-No tengo idea de **quien seas**, pero es mala idea viajar **bajo esta lluvia**- El leopardo se hizo a un lado invitándole a entrar. –**Pasa**.

El extraño avanzó con decisión y atravesó la puerta. Dentro, el lugar estaba abarrotado de cientos de espadas, lanzas y todo tipo de armas que se pudieran imaginar. Parecía el hogar de un guerrero retirado o quizá de uno que se preparaba para una guerra. El pequeño le siguió por un estrecho corredor y continuó derecho hasta llegar a una habitación más amplia con una ventana, una mesa y dos sillas.

-¿Dónde están mis **modales**?- Suspiró el leopardo con una sonrisa apenada. –Tome asiento por favor, **traeré un poco de té**- Y dicho así, abandonó la habitación dejando solo al invitado. Su curiosidad por las armas del lugar era evidente hasta para los ojos de un niño. Caminó hacía la mesa y observó la silla, le quedaba muy alta y solo la miraba como esperando que se inclinara para ayudarle a subir, al no suceder eso, subió a la silla de un brinco y se sentó.

La habitación era muy sencilla, nada de pinturas o arreglos que adornaran la casa salvo por el corredor lleno de armas. Esto es lo que se espera de un guerrero que vive solo y que en su vida no ha sabido hacer otra cosa más que luchar. Sus dedos tamborileaban en la mesa haciendo clara su impaciencia por la demora del anfitrión quien se había tardado en ir por el té.

Minutos luego regresó el leopardo sosteniendo una charola con una tetera y dos tazas y la colocó sobre la mesa. Sirvió té en ambas y le ofreció una al invitado. Ambos tomaron la taza entre sus garras y… nada, ninguno de los dos se movía, pareciera que el tiempo se detuvo solo para ellos mientras que el mundo continuaba en movimiento.

-Anda- Dio un sorbo a la taza rompiendo la atmosfera que se había creado entre los dos. –**Solo es té**- Sacó entonces un cuchillo que escondía hábilmente en su hanfu y lo lanzó apuntando a la cabeza del pequeño quien, habiendo previsto esto, pateó la mesa haciendo que el cuchillo se clavara en ella y tomó su distancia. Cuando la mesa se estrelló contra la pared, se dio cuenta de que el leopardo ya no se encontraba del otro lado como pensaba. Giró la cabeza a todos lados buscándole pero solo veía armas y más armas.

Rodó en el suelo a toda velocidad esquivando tres lanzas que se incrustaron en donde solía estar de pie. Siguiendo la dirección de donde habían sido arrojados, saltó y lanzó una poderosa patada que partió el techo de la casa en dos. El agua entraba a chorros mientras que el acechado misterioso se mantenía vigilante de su entorno buscando localizar a su atacante.

La presa frente a él y el arma asesina en sus manos. Con movimientos rápidos y sigilosos se escabullía por la habitación sin hacer ni un solo ruido, sin perderle de vista, rodeándole. Era obvio que no se trataba de cualquier guerrero, no debía subestimarlo. Apretando con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada se preparaba para caer sobre su presa esperando rebanarle el cuello.

El clima, ahora evidente para ellos pues la casa quedó desprovista de un techo, seguía empeorando más y más. El encapuchado se dio la vuelta a solo un instante de que la espada arrebatara su vida y con increíble destreza y habilidad sujeta la hoja de la espada con una mano y lanza una patada al rostro del leopardo.

Tal era la sorpresa del leopardo que no pudo protegerse de la patada que el invitado le lanzó a solo un segundo de detener su ataque. Su cuerpo atravesó el muro de la casa y con una voltereta en el aire, logró aterrizar afuera de la casa evitando más daños.

-**Que impacto**…**tan monstruoso**- Alagaba al invitado mostrando una sonrisa. Ya no parecía el mismo leopardo que había abierto la puerta a ese extraño hace poco, no se veía cansado, más bien todo lo contrario, vivo y deseoso de pelear. Su postura cambió entonces a una de combate al notar que la puerta de la casa se abre. Con toda tranquilidad el misterioso encapuchado camina fuera de la casa y se detiene antes de entrar en la lluvia.

-Ven… ¿Tienes miedo de **mojarte**?- Dijo en tono de burla incitándole a iniciar el combate nuevamente.

El encapuchado saltó desde la entrada de la casa hasta donde el leopardo para luego tomar postura de combate frente a él.

-Es obvio que sabes que soy**el último de los guerreros**que liberó la ciudad- Farfulló arrogante intentando golpear al pequeño quien bloqueó su puño con una patada alta. Ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás y entonces el leopardo se impulsó con la caída del salto para clavar sus garras en el pequeño cuerpo del guerrero. – Penosamente…- Sus garras logran rasgar la vestimenta del guerrero y halando con fuerza logra arrebatársela. –Yo **no sé quién eres**…

El pequeño mide su distancia al mismo que su cola se menea de un lado a otro. En la oscuridad y con la lluvia es difícil poder distinguir bien su rostro. Rayas marcadas por todo su cuerpo, su pelaje esponjado por la humedad y vendas alrededor de su pecho como cubriendo una herida reciente. Además viste un pantalón negro, un collar de cadenas y una especie de chaqueta negra rasgada que sostiene solo con sus hombros simulando unas alas de cuervo. Pero lo que sobresalía de todo esto eran sus ojos dorados, profundos ojos dorados deseosos de un combate.

No hay fin para la lluvia que cae ante los dos guerreros que solo intercambian miradas mientras buscan la apertura ideal para atacar. Ambos avanzan y los golpes no se dan a esperar. Crucial es el momento en que uno se descuide para que el otro pueda poner fin al combate.

Cautelosos, no dan a ver una apertura a su rival que obviamente la aprovecharía sin dudar un segundo. El estilo de pelea de los guerreros es muy diferente. Mientras que el leopardo parece tener un estilo sigiloso, con golpes precisos y potentes el pequeño se centra más en patadas con un poder devastador que podrían terminar con el combate al primer impacto. Ambos dignos de ser llamados maestros del combate, intercambian golpes sin poder acertar siquiera uno.

El leopardo mantenía su ataque constante, obligando a retroceder al misterioso que apenas podía leer los movimientos de su atacante mientras se las arreglaba para lanzar una que otra patada. Ambos continuaban con la lucha sin prestar atención a su alrededor, mientras poco a poco el clima empeoraba y la casa se derrumbaba por el daño de hace rato.

El encapuchado se arrodilló esquivando la patada del leopardo que no tuvo oportunidad de evitar ser sujetado por la pierna izquierda y arrojado por los aires hasta la casa. Eso no había logrado dañarle en lo más mínimo pero el misterioso no tuvo tiempo de hacer algo más. El pequeño aguarda el regreso del leopardo que no salía de la casa. Su estancia de combate permanecía constante todo el tiempo, con respiraciones profundas y controladas. La lluvia caía implacable. Un relámpago alumbró la oscura noche y dio inicio al segundo asalto.

De la casa salieron disparadas lanzas una tras otra, parecía una lluvia de lanzas pero logró desviar todas y cada una de ellas con certeras patadas sin dejar pasar ni una sola.

Un grito de guerra anunció el regreso del guerrero en hanfu blanco que sostiene en sus garras dos espadas. –Continuemos.

Era evidente que tenía entrenamiento usando esas espadas, su movimiento era como una danza llena de gracia y estilo pero que no dejaba de ser mortal. Difícil es para el rayado poder esquivarle pero su velocidad es superior siendo este el factor clave de su estilo de lucha. Llegó su momento de atacar. Cuando el leopardo dejó caer la espada con todas sus fuerzas contra el pequeño este la sujetó entre sus garras como lo había hecho antes y haló de ella con mucha fuerza, en el poco tiempo que esta apertura logra ofrecerle fue suficiente para proyectar una poderosa patada en dirección al brazo extendido del leopardo que no tuvo más opción que soltar la espada para evitar el daño y escapar con un gran salto. Al verle caer lejos arrojó la espada a sus espaldas para evitar que pudiera recuperarla con facilidad y sin ponerse en un descuido.

-Eres **astuto**, de haber acertado **me hubieras roto el brazo**- Le felicita aplaudiendo dos veces y se lanza de nuevo para continuar el enfrentamiento que ambos desean ganar. – Ya estoy **viejo** y mi velocidad no es **la que solía ser**- Sonrió.

La rutina fue la misma pero ahora con una sola espada. Sin embargo el encapuchado no podía descuidarse pues a falta de espada, el leopardo usaba sus afiladas garras de corto alcance para mantenerlo a distancia evitando que pueda acercarse y contraatacar. Sin embargo nuevamente la velocidad superior le brindó una segunda oportunidad y sujetó la otra espada.

-¡**ESTA VEZ NO**!- Sacudió la espada con fuerza para luego arrojarle al cielo. Era su oportunidad, usaría su técnica favorita. Solo tenía que esperar a que bajara un poco más y lo atravesaría con sus afiladas garras. Miles fueron las víctimas de esta mortal técnica. El pequeño caía sin control debido a la gran altura que alcanzó y la fuerte aceleración por la fuerza de gravedad. Ya podía sentir como sus garras atravesaban su tierna carne, salpicándose de su sangre. Hace mucho que no tenía el placer de matar y estaba ansioso por volver a sentir la emoción. Relamió sus labios y se preparó para atacar pero cuando estaba a punto de perforar el pequeño cuerpo del guerrero, un relámpago le cegó temporalmente. Fue solo un instante pero marcó la diferencia en el combate.

-¡**Muay Thai, Flying knee**!

Un impacto preciso. Cayendo del cielo, aprovechando la velocidad, su rodilla impactó en el rostro del leopardo y con una fuerza gigantesca lo hizo caer de espaldas de modo que su cabeza quedó enterrada en el suelo sin poder hacer nada para cubrirse del devastador ataque. El estruendo había sido tan fuerte que retumbó por la ciudad y las montañas cercanas superando inclusive al mismo trueno de hace unos segundos.

El leopardo sucumbió ante la técnica del crio. Su garra, que sujetaba la espada, se abrió lentamente soltando el arma que, cayendo al suelo, anunció al ganador.

La sensación aún estaba en todo su cuerpo, el combate había sido espectacular pero muy corto. Su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción contenida que amenazaba con desbordar pero que de alguna forma lograba controlar.

Caminó hacia el leopardo inconsciente y sacó su cabeza del suelo para luego cargarlo sobre su hombro. Es impresionante ver a un crio de esa estatura cargar tanto peso sin ningún problema. Se adentró en lo que ya no podía ser llamado un hogar y caminó con cuidado por los escombros para llegar a una esquina de la casa en donde aún se podían resguardar de la lluvia y apoyando en la pared al guerrero de hanfu blanco se dio la vuelta para marchar su camino fuera de TsunSun.

El clima le despedía de igual forma a como le dio la bienvenida, dejándole como recuerdo de la ciudad solo el aroma a tierra mojada. Al pie de la montaña el guerrero da la vuelta y observa por última vez TsunSun para luego seguir caminando.

La pelea no fue un reto, buscaba luchar con alguien más poderoso, un guerrero de verdad. Hasta ahora no pensaba estar al nivel pero habiendo vencido a tantos grandes maestros y guerreros alrededor de toda china, ya no podía dudar, no tenía el tiempo para eso. Levantó su mano al cielo y cerró el puño con fuerza. –**Sigues tú, Guerrero Dragón**.


	2. Capítulo 1: El Dragón del Valle

_Esperaba más de un review pero supongo que debe desarrollarse un poco más la historia antes de que pueda decirse algo. Estaría agradecida de poder recibir consejos y observaciones sobre los capítulos para mejorar el escrito, serían de gran ayuda._

* * *

El Valle de la Paz veía salir el sol luego de tres días y tres noches de lluvia. Durante ese tiempo todos los habitantes no tuvieron más remedio que aguardar en sus hogares hasta que el clima mejorara y aún cuando fue así, las calles terminaron inundadas impidiendo que los habitantes pudieran transitar libremente por el valle. Estas son malas noticias tanto para los padres que trabajan arduamente para que sus familias tengan lo necesario y para los niños que no pueden salir a jugar con sus amigos.

-Ooh… Creo que **hoy** no se **venderán los fideos**- Sollozó el vendedor a las puertas de un restaurante de fideos. El ganso, el señor Ping, no paraba de pensar en lo que la lluvia significaba. Temía que la situación trajera mala suerte al Valle de la Paz. Nunca antes había llovido tanto y a tan poco tiempo del festejo esperado por todos, pero sobre todo representaba una fecha especial para él y para su hijo.

El señor Ping entró al local. El lugar estaba impecable, listo para abrir las puertas a clientes que no llegarían ese día por las inundaciones. Las ollas e instrumentos listos para entrar en acción en cualquier instante, las mesas solas y los ingredientes frescos esperando para bañarse en el delicioso caldo de fideos que nadie como el señor Ping sabía preparar.

Sobre una de las mesas se encontraba un papel que anunciaba que la fecha se acercaba. El ganso tomó el papel entre sus alas y levantó la mirada al Palacio de Jade en la cima de la montaña. –Este **será un** **gran año**, hijo.

-**El año del Dragón**- Anunció Shifu a sus alumnos mientras desayunaban. Shifu es un Maestro del Kung Fu conocido por muchos alrededor de toda China, se encuentra al cuidado de los cinco furiosos y del Guerrero Dragón y es quien se encarga del entrenamiento de ellos. Su poder es solo igualable a su sabiduría y por ello se ha ganado el respeto de los habitantes del Valle de la Paz y de sus alumnos. –Al fin podemos **celebrar** junto al** Guerrero Dragón**. Aunque **no fuera lo que esperábamos**…

-**¡Bárbaro!**- Exaltó el panda al mismo que sorbía fideos.

-**Todos** los grandes **maestros del Kung Fu** se reunirán para el inicio del año más esperado por todos- Shifu suspira mientras le entrega a cada uno de sus alumnos un papel con el símbolo del Dragón de Agua. –Será la primera **fiesta de año nuevo** en la que el **Maestro Oogway no esté presente**.

-Maestro. Entendemos lo **importante que es esta celebración**. No lo decepcionaremos- Menciona Tigresa haciendo una reverencia seguida de los demás Maestros. Shifu les sonrió orgulloso y se marchó del lugar.

Había transcurrido medio año desde que Po junto con la ayuda de los cinco Furiosos detuvo la conquista de Lord Shen y protegieron el mundo del Kung Fu como se conoce para luego regresar a casa como héroes de toda China.

La relación entre el señor Ping y Po había fortalecido con el paso del tiempo y aún cuando no eran biológicamente padre e hijo era más fuerte el lazo que los unía como familia. Los Furiosos fueron de gran ayuda para Po que nunca antes se había sentido tan aceptado y apreciado, aconsejándole a todo momento y brindándole su apoyo.

Seis meses parece un largo tiempo, pero para los Maestros que todo el tiempo entrenaron para proteger al Valle y toda China de cualquiera que amenazara con destruir la paz de los humildes e indefensos habitantes, el tiempo transcurrió sin que se dieran cuenta y pronto sería el inicio de un nuevo año, el año del Dragón.

El año del Dragón es una celebración importante para el Valle, y lo es más ahora con el Guerrero Dragón presente.

-**¿Escucharon eso? ¡Grandes Maestros del Kung Fu vendrán al Palacio!**- Po se notaba emocionado por la noticia mientras que los demás maestros estudiaban con atención el símbolo del Dragón de Agua.

-Se supone que el **Guerrero Dragón** es la **personificación del Dragón** mismo- Comenta la maestra Tigresa mientras le mostraba su papel para que lo observara con cuidado. La figura del dragón resplandece con una majestuosa aura de poder.

-Pero no eres **nada como el Dragón de Agua** Po- Mono echó una carcajada y cayó al suelo de la risa. Grulla intentaba evitar que la risa se le escapara pero era inútil.

-No lo molesten, quizá **no es un dragón** pero **representa todo lo que el dragón es**- Los intentos de Víbora por calmar las risas de los maestros parecían tener el efecto contrario pues Grulla no pudo contenerse más y estalló en carcajadas junto con Mono. El Maestro Mantis, que observaba todo comiendo, saltó hasta Po.

-El **Dragón de Agua** representa **la disciplina** y la **exigencia**. Cualidades de las que **careces**- Mantis parecía ofrecer una clase sobre el significado del dragón.

-**No es totalmente cierto**. El **Dragón** también representa la **honestidad** y el **carisma**. Eres de **buen corazón**, por eso no hay mejor que tú para **representar al Dragón de Agua**- Víbora se sentía triunfante al notar una pequeña muestra de alegría en el rostro de Po. Sin embargo, no duró mucho pues Mono se levantó apoyándose en la mesa.

-El **Dragón** debe ser **alguien** **atractivo** y… con esa **pancita que llevas**- Grulla y Mantis no aguantaron las ganas de reír e inclusive Tigresa se forzó un poco para no mostrar seña alguna aguantando la respiración por unos segundos. Era cierto que Po aún estaba fuera de forma, pero a lo largo de este tiempo ha llegado a aceptarse como es y que su Kung Fu no sería el mismo ni tampoco tendría el mismo significado de ser diferente.

-Muy **graciosos** chicos- Les dijo resaltando el sarcasmo en su entonación. -Solo espero que las **lluvias cesen para año nuevo**.

La lluvia ha sido un suceso que tiene preocupado a todo el Valle. Los habitantes estaban a la esperaba de una respuesta pues, al nunca haber sucedido esto antes, no sabían que es lo que significaba y durante ese tiempo de lluvia, los preparativos para la llegada del año nuevo se detuvieron.

-El inicio del año del **dragón** traerá **armonía** y **buena suerte**- Agregó Tigresa sonriendo como gesto de buena voluntad a Po, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

El cielo estaba gris, anunciando que pronto volverían las lluvias y en el restaurante del señor Ping ningún cliente se asomaba. Ya se había resignado por el día de hoy, nada se puede hacer cuando el clima está de esa forma. Para el señor Ping, preparar fideos es su vida, lo ha hecho desde siempre y no prepararlos por un día es lo mismo que dejar de respirar, su desanimó era evidente.

Cada año abre un especial en su restaurante de fideos, sin embargo este año sería la excepción. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar a que el año nuevo llegara para vender sus fideos especiales, era una tradición que comenzó con la llegada de su hijo Po. Es difícil para un padre aceptar que su hijo tiene que dejar el nido tarde o temprano y perseguir sus propios sueños, pero es parte de ser padre el apoyarlo cuando ese momento llega tal y como lo hizo y lo seguirá haciendo.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta. La golpearon dos, tres veces más y entonces recobró el ánimo y corrió a prisa para atender a quien esperaba fuera un cliente.

-¡**Bienvenido**!

Nunca antes se había celebrado un año nuevo sin la presencia del Gran Maestro Oogway y para Shifu era difícil imaginárselo, él siempre estuvo a su lado para ofrecerle su sabiduría e instruirlo en la vida.

Shifu meditaba en una habitación con cientos de velas encendidas. Intentaba despejar su mente de todo pensamiento para lograr la paz interior. Mientras más intentaba olvidar todo, más recuerdos sobre su maestro se presentaban haciendo imposible la concentración. Lo intentó por unos minutos pero al darse cuenta de que no era posible en el estado mental en el que se encontraba, lo dejó. Con un movimiento veloz de manos extinguió las llamas de todas y cada una de las veladoras y caminando despacio hacia la salida se dio la vuelta y suspiró con tristeza.

Muchos maestros del Kung Fu llegarían esperando encontrar al Gran Maestro Oogway pero les recibiría con la mala noticia de que ya no se encontraba con ellos, esto hacía que Shifu se preguntara si podría representar a tan importante personaje en la reunión que celebrarían.

Los cinco Furiosos entrenaban en diferentes áreas. Mono practicaba su velocidad en los tubos de fuego. Es impresionante verle tan concentrado cuando por lo general está bromeando y riendo. Grulla y Tigresa se baten en un combate sobre la taza, los movimientos poderosos de Tigresa son evadidos por Grulla con mucha gracia y desviados usando sus alas pero se nota que le cuesta trabajo mantener el ritmo. Mantis medita en un estado de relajación total, aún con todo el ruido a su alrededor lograba concentrarse y dejar su mente en blanco mientras que Víbora y Po aguardan su turno para enfrentarse al ganador entre Tigresa y Grulla.

-**Mis padres vendrán para** **año nuevo** y festejaremos en el palacio- Le platicaba Víbora a un distraído panda que mostraba más interés en la imagen del dragón en el papel que sostenía. Grulla perdió el combate tras recibir un único golpe por la Maestra.

-Vaya que está de **ánimo hoy**- Decía sobando su pico y cediendo su lugar a Víbora que se arrastró con agilidad hasta la taza y se prepara para luchar. –Ten cuidado, no está **midiendo su fuerza**.

Tan pronto inició el combate ya había terminado, la agilidad de Víbora fue impresionante pero Tigresa controlaba mejor el pequeño espacio en donde se enfrentaban y no tuvo oportunidad alguna. Dos fuera y quedaba uno. Po escaló a duras penas la taza que se mecía por el aumento de peso en el extremo opuesto de la Maestra, pero Tigresa no se movía ni un poco ni perdía el equilibrio. El panda apenas logró subir al tazón cuando Tigresa ya había iniciado su ataque. El cuerpo de Po era demasiado grande como para esquivarle hacia los lados por lo que retrocedía bloqueando la lluvia de golpes secuenciales que la Maestra le arrojaba.

-**No solo te defiendas, atácame**- Aplicaba más fuerza a sus golpes pero Po no podía atacar pues un descuido podría costarle el combate. Sin importar que fuera lo que intentaba, la oportunidad de un contraataque no se presentaba. Un puñetazo directo al estomago que bloqueó apenas a tiempo seguido de una patada dirigida a su costado fue todo lo necesario para hacerlo caer dentro del tazón. Tigresa resultó vencedora. –**Necesitas practicar más**. No has **mejorado** mucho últimamente.

La Maestra bajó del tazón y se marchó del lugar. Po sabía que lo que le dijo era cierto. Si quiere estar a la altura de Tigresa y ser merecedor del título de Guerrero Dragón tendrá que seguir entrenando y esforzarse más.

El señor Ping abrió la puerta del restaurante y le dio la bienvenida al primer y probablemente único cliente del día. Frente a él se encuentra un tigre de baja estatura y que usa una vestimenta oscura con un collar de cadenas. El pequeño está cubierto en lodo de pies a cabeza como si hubiera jugado bajo la lluvia todo el día y su mirada resalta sobre todo lo demás, con ojos de color del oro.

-**Fideos**- La expresión seria que mostraba le hacía lucir más maduro a como se pensaba dando la impresión al señor Ping de que no trataba con un crio cualquiera.


End file.
